disney_animalsfandomcom-20200215-history
Okapi
Perhaps the most extraordinary fact about the okapi (Okapia johnstoni) is that it was not known to science until 1901. Its taxonomic name, Okapia johnstoni, honours both its native Central African name, and that of the man who first ‘discovered’ it, Sir Harry Johnston, the British explorer, naturalist and colonial administrator. The native pygmies of Central Africa had known of this animal’s existence for generations, thinking it was a type of horse, which was how they described it to Sir Henry Morton Stanley (of ‘Dr. Livingstone, I presume’ fame). In fact, the okapi is a forest-living relative of the giraffe. Although closely resembling a horse, the okapi has a relatively long neck although not as long as its giraffe cousins. The forehead, neck and body are brown, with light tan or grey on the animal’s cheeks, throat and chest. Okapi hair is short, slightly oily to the touch and has a delicate scent. The hind limbs and upper forelegs have cross-stripes resembling those of a zebra whilst the lower limbs have white ‘socks’ with brown lines running up the front to the knees, where there is a brown band circling each leg. Males have short hair-covered, rearward-facing horns and both sexes have large mobile ears. Females are slightly taller than males. Okapis can be found in the Ituri forest of Democratic republic of the Congo. Apperances The okapi has a brown coat with stripes on its legs. They have more stripes on their back legs than on their front. They also have a black muzzle and brown head. In reality, the head is white with a black muzzle, and the legs are white with brownish-black stripes. Sometimes, they have black ossicones (horns that giraffes and okapis have) and manes. Information In the Real World Although it looks like a cross between a zebra and an antelope, the okapi is actually the only living relative of the giraffe. Okapis are shy animals, found in Central Africa, the Democratic Congo(Formerly known as Zaire) in the Ituri forest. Its scientific name, Okapia johnstoni, was named after explorer Johnston. The okapi was first discovered in 1901. They have a twelve inch long black tongue that grabs leaves, which are the okapi's main diet. They bend their legs to drink just like the giraffe. Females don't have ossicones and are bigger than males. A full grown okapi can get up to 5 or 7 feet tall. Its main predators are leopards. It is difficult to find wild okapis. Adult males live alone, but the mother and calf live together. Films The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Okapis first appeared in the beginning of the film. Later, they were seen in the "Upendi" scene. They were also seen during the song, "Not One of Us," driving Kovu out of the Pride Lands. Shows The Lion Guard In The Imaginary Okapi It is revealed that okapis are not exactly native to the Pride Lands. Ajabu is the first Okapi to become a Pride Lander, fleeing there in order to escape Makucha the leopard. Gallery Okapi/Gallery Category:African Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Stanley animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Giraffids Category:Kilimanjaro Safaris Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals